Kiba and his screaming mind
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: AU. School life. Kehidupan masa SMA itu tidak ada yang mudah. Ini dan itu kebanyakan masalah. Bagaimana dengan masalah percintaan Kiba? Dengarkan dia berteriak, hati dan mulutnya dgn bumbu Angsty n Humor. Fluffy and suggestive acts.


**Kiba and his sreaming mind**

GENRE: Romance/Friendship/Humor

Main Casts: Kiba, Hinata, and Shino

Side Casts: Naruto, Guy, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, and Rock Lee.

RATING: T

Warning: Beberapa Bahasa kasar

Sediakan udara yang cukup, kalau-kalau kalian kehabisan napas :)

* * *

Hinata itu sahabatku sedari kecil. Saat aku masih memelerkan ingus dari hidung, dia sudah ada sebagai teman sepermainanku. Si cengeng Hinata, si lemah Hinata, dan si penakut Hinata. Si ramah Hinata, si lembut Hinata, dan si manis Hinata.

Hinata selalu ada untuk membuatku merasa nyaman. Saat ibu dan kakak mengomeliku, ia dan Akamaru selalu ada untuk menghiburku... baiklah, Shino juga.

Tapi, lihat. Kita membicarakan Hinata sekarang.

Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki dan tidak mengetahui siapa ayahku, membuatku sering merasa ogah-ogahan untuk tinggal di rumah. Di sana hanya ada ibu yang cerewet dan kakak perempuanku yang tidak kalah resek-nya dengan ibu. Aku kesal. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Hinata selalu ada untuk bermain denganku... baiklah, aku sering mengisenginya.

Kami sudah bersahabat semenjak umur 5 tahun, sampai saat ini. Sekarang aku sudah kelas XI, dan itu semua berjalan begitu cepat. Hinata tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang baik dan cantik. Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan masalah pribadiku. Dengar, kami sekelas. Dan sudah sewajarnya, kalau setiap hari kami bertemu.

Oh, bagus. Lihat, 'Alpha dog' memasuki kelas. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia bilang aku berisik?! Tapi lihat dia, sok memimpin dan bertingkah layaknya bos di sekolah. Aku tidak suka dia, tapi, tidak membencinya juga. Aku hanya tidak suka, dia menggantung perasaan sahabatku, Hinata.

"Kiba,"

"Waa, Shino!"

"...Kau terus memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi. Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, freak,"

"...Baiklah nafas puppy,"

"Apa!!"

Bel sudah berbunyi—bunyi yang membuat kesal. Waktunya belajar. Lebih buruk lagi, dengan Pak guru Guy. Another Freak, guru OR.

Aku ini hebat olahraga, dan bukannya menyombong, gadis-gadis selalu berteriak histeris melihatku bermain basket. Ehhm, maaf, out of topic.

"Shikamaru, kau bisa bantu bapak mengangkat peralatan ke gedung olahraga?"

"Nghaaah," Ooh bagus, Shikamaru si pemalas. "Jangan aku pak, aku begadang tadi malam nonton bola, Chouji aja deh," Dia berbicara sambil menguap dan bermalas-malasan.

"Anu, sebenarnya aku kena diare dan perutku sangat mules sekarang pak," Chouji si tukang makan. Makanya jangan makan cake pake saos tomat o'on.

"Oh baiklah anak muda. Siapa yang bisa membantuku sekarang? Sasuke, kau bisa?"

"..."

...Apa? Ayo ngomong pendiam! Si Sasuke ini juga, pendiem banget. Gak asik lah,

"...Terserah,"

"Baik ikut bapak, yang lain bersiap dengan pakaian olah raga kalian masing-masing,"

"BAIK!! PAK GUY!" Hey hey santai saja rambut bob, kau semangat sekali. Si Lee mirip sekali dengan Pak Guy, aku curiga mereka ayah dan anak.

Ayah, ya...?

"Hoi, Kiba,"

Aah, bagus. Si rambut kuning, bos kelas, Naruto.

"Yoo, Naruto, ada apa?" Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku kebelakang kepala. Menyengir meledek ke arahnya.

"Kau mengalahkanku di uji tanding basket minggu lalu, aku tidak terima,"

"Lalu? Oo, biar kutebak, semacam rematch?"

"Kau mengatakannya,"

Huh, dasar pirang aneh. Semua anak-anak disekolah takut padanya, What the fuck?! Mereka cuma ciut duluan saat berurusan dengan Alpha dog seperti dia.

"Kiba,"

"Waa, Shino!! Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba!! Kau bisa membuatku gagal jantung!!"

"...Lebay,"

Eeh? Shino? Ngomong lebay? Et dah, kesambet kali,

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"...Sedikit,"

"Hinata,"

"Kau pikir begitu?

"Memang itu 'kan?"

"..."

"Kau terlalu over-protective pada Hinata,"

"Kearah mana pembicaraanmu, freak?"

"Berhenti mencemaskan Hinata. Dia sudah dewasa, sama seperti kita,"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Tidak, seharusnya kau mengerti. Kita bertiga selalu—emm, yah, males sih ngomonginnya... selalu bersama sejak kecil, jadi,"

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu aku mengatakannya,"

"Terserah kau 'lah, Shino. Capek sendiri ngomong ma elu?"

"...Nafas puppy,"

"Woi!! Dasar sial,"

Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu. Yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang membuat Hinata bersedih. Akan kupastikan pantat orang itu kutendang sampai rata dengan tanah. ...Tunggu, mengisengi Hinata apakah dihitung membuatnya... bersedih? Glup, aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa.

-Gym sekolah-

Pemanasan itu sangaaaat membosankan. Gerakan lambat tidak sesuai untukku, hehe.

Tu...wa...tu...wa....

"Keladi,"

".ha. lelucon bagus Kiba,"

"Jangan kau lagi Shino!" Tawanya dingin banget!? Tambah bikin kesel aja.

Aku tidak sadar bahwa si penakut berada disebelahku.

"Kiba,"

Suara yang melodic. Suara rendah yang sudah sangat familiar di telingaku. Wangi chrysant menusuk hidungku, begitu merilekskan otot-otot yang sedang kukencangkan dengan pemanasan.

"Oh, Hinata, kau siap main basket lagi sekarang?"

Dia tertawa kecil dan membalas pertanyaanku masih sambil menggerakkan tubuh dalam pemanasannya. "Aku akan berusaha,"

Huh, sudah sejak lama aku menyadarinya. Senyuman Hinata sungguh manis. Tapi bedanya, hehe, senyumannya terkesan lebih dewasa sekarang. Kalau dulu saat tersenyum, pasti ada sedikit ingus yang merosot dari salah satu lubang hidungnya,

"Hahahaha,"

"Ya, ada apa Kiba?" Uups, pak Guy mendeteksiku.

"'Gada papa' 'kok, pak,"

"Ada apa Kiba?" Lagi, suara manis Hinata menyebut namaku untuk yang kesekian ribu, atau juta ya? Tunggu, aku tidak se-freak itu untuk menghitung sudah berapa kali ia memanggil namaku.

"Et dah dibilangin kagak ada apa-apaan, ni anak," Kuberi jitakan kecil di kepalanya.

"Aw,"

Hmm, dewasa ya...? Aku melayangkan pandangan kearaaaaah... ehhm, tengah atas tubuh Hinata. Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?!

Tapi perkembangan Hinata memang dahsyat. Graah, apa yang kau pikirkan Kiba?! Sadar woy, geblek! Dasar otak ngeres! Ke laut sono lu, setan!

-o0o-

-Sepulang sekolah-

Udah jam dua... waktunya pulang. Bener gak sih yang dikatain Hinata tadi ntu?

*Gluup* aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apakah Naruto tahu tentang perasaan Hinata. Bagaimana kalau... Naruto nerima Hinata!?

...

...

Heh, bagus 'kan? Tak ada yang bisa membuat seorang sahabat lebih senang selain melihat sahabat lainnya bahagia.

"Ki-Kiba,"

Aku melihat wajah Hinata. Ha—ah, Hinata sahabatku.

"...Dia baru lewat sini. Pasti ke kedai ramen Ichiraku lagi... gimana?"

"Pergilah Hinata," Hwaak, jantungku hampir keluar dari tenggorokan. Shino muncul dari belakangku kayak jelangkung, datang tak diundang pulang gak dikasih ongkos, eh atau, pulang gak... apa ya??

"Kami percaya padamu,"

Hei hei, aku bagaimana, Shino?! Tanya aku! Hinata akan nembak si pirang jabrik itu, kan?! Yang kulihat dia belum punya cewek dan... gimana kalau... dan kami jadi jarang bersama, maksudku bermain bersama lagi. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengisenginya lagi, bagaimana kalau aku jadi jarang melihat senyuman manisnya padaku lagi, dan... bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mencium aromanya yang selalu menenangkanku?!

Tunggu, ini aneh! Aku dan dia hanya teman, tak lebih.

"Terima kasih. Kalian berdua memang sahabatku,"

Senyuman gemilangnya yang bagaikan cahaya mentari keluar. A—ah... Hinata. Aku, aku sekarang hanya dapat mendoakanmu... Maafkan aku tadi. Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku sekarang. Kita sahabat 'kan?

"Ayo Hinata," Aku menggenggam pergelangan lembut Hinata, dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku pastinya tidak ingin mengganggu hubungannya dengan pacarnya nanti.

-o0o-

Kami membuntuti si jabrik seperti mata-mata. Gila! Yang bener aja! Siapa mang dia? Artis? Trus kita paparazi-nya gitu?! Heh, mimpi lu Naruto. Ini demi kebahagiaan sahabat gue tau gak lu?

"Itu dia si jabr- eh, Naruto, Hinata," Aku menunjuk si Alpha dog yang sedang makan ramen dengan santainya. "Ayo, kau bisa! Sana 'gih, samperin,"

"Um." Ia mengangguk, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian di tubuh mungil namun beris- Halah, itu lagi-itu lagi yang gue pikirin, goblok!

"Ayo Hinata," Shino mengangguk, memberikan keyakinan lebih pada gadis itu.

"I-iya."

Hinata berjalan perlahan namun pasti, menuju kearah Naruto.

Aku, aku tidak kuat melihatnya... pergilah Hinata, semoga berhasil. Aku berjalan kebalik Shino dan menyenderkan punggungku di dinding. Matahari-nya udah berwarna jingga sekarang, padahal baru jam—aku melihat arlojiku, jam tiga...

Shino masih mengintip layaknya mata-mata profesional... apa namanya? Espionagade, ya? Atau Renege? Reggae?

Ha—ah Kiba, Kiba. Kau menyedihkan. Sampai SMA ini, belum ada satupun pacar yang kau miliki. Apa yang kau cari? Perempuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Kau keren, kau hebat dan seorang olahragawan, tapi kau tidak mengacuhkan gadis-gadis yang bersorak dengan histeris kearahmu. Kau bisa dikira sombong, hei! Aku tidak sombong! Tanyakan ke teman-temanku, apa aku ini sombong? Tidak! Aku hanya tidak minat dengan gadis seperti mereka itu, aku ini tipe seseorang yang mencari gadis yang sesuai dengan idamanku. Seseorang yang sempurna menurutku... A—aakh! Sekarang diapun pergi, tak memberikanku kesempatan sekali saja mengucapkannya...

Aku merasakan kedua bahuku menjadi lebih berat dan kedua tanganku menjambak rambut—kepalaku mendadak menjadi sakit memikirkan ini semua. Punggungku merosot di dinding dan aku merunduk diatas tanah.

Hinata—!

"Astaga,"

Suara sahabatku yang satu lagi mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Serta merta kulihat dia.

"Ada apa, Shino?"

"...Gagal sepertinya Kiba,"

"...? Apanya?"

"...Hinata,"

Gagal? Hinata...?

"Apa!? Naruto menolaknya!!! "Aku kesal setengah mati, tapi di dalam hati aku merasakan sesuatu yang melegakan. Aku melompat dan mengintip dari balik Shino.

"Eh? Mana Naruto si sial itu? Dia pergi...?! Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri begitu saja?!!"

Graaah, kemarahanku meledak! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Akan kuhajar bocah pirang itu!

"Tunggu dulu, otak otot," Shino menahan lajuku dengan tangannya yang menggenggam pundakku.

Dia tersenyum, Shino tersenyum??! Bisa ya?!

"Ayo kita hampiri Hinata, bersama... perlahan ya,"

Apa maksud si topi kupluk ini? Gak ngerti,

Aku dan Shino berjalan kearah Hinata. Aku menurutinya dengan berjalan secara santai, tapi masih belum bisa menahan emosi meledak-ledak untuk menendang Naruto.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku bertanya. Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir. Ya, mungkin benar apa kata Shino, sahabatku. Aku ini terlalu over-protective pada Hinata, tapi mau gimana lagi, setan!

Aku senang berada didekat Hinata. Aku terhibur hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, kegembiraannya. Jadi... aku sedikit sensitif apabila melihat Hinata bersedih, dan apabila aku tahu apa sumber kesedihannya, terutama akibat seseorang, takkan kubiarkan orang itu berjalan dengan dua kaki. Tidak, tidak kumakan 'kok, tapi sepertinya Akamaru mau makan kaki manusia sekali-sekali. Bercanda.

"Kiba, aku,"

"Ya?" Wajahnya merona sungguh merah. Air matanya membasahi wajah yang kusukai itu, wajah yang manis dan cantik. Mata pucat Hinata bergelembong mengikuti getaran air matanya. Namun, ia tersenyum—sebuah senyuman pahit dan sakit namun terbalut dengan kebahagiaan. Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa Hinata?! Naruto menolakmu?!!" Emosiku semakin membara, dan tidak sabar melayangkan kepalan tinjuku kewajah orang itu. "Dia menolakmu?! Dia menyakitimu?!!" Aku menyentuh kedua bahu mungilnya dengan kedua telapakku. Menatap mata pucatnya dengan mata hitam pekatku.

"Tidak Kiba," Ia menggeleng dan masih tersenyum. "Namun entah kenapa batinku mengatakan, kalau aku lakukan itu sekarang, aku akan sangat menyesal nantinya—bahkan aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu,"

Aku tersenyum. Senyuman pahit pula. Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi aku mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya dengan lembut. "Tak apa, Hinata. Yang penting kau sudah memberanikan diri tadi,"

Khaaa!! Apa yang kulakukan?! Sok menghibur? Ayolah Kiba, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah? Meringkuk dan menyesal—hampir menangis malahan 'kan? Katakan saja kau senang sekarang! Katakan kau senang Hinata tidak jadi menembak Naruto. Tak usah sok membuatnya nyaman. Katakan sekarang!

"...Tidak,"

"Eh, apa? Kiba,"

"...Jangan down begitu, Hinata. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa lain waktu—besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, semester depan, kapanlah itu ...ya, Hinata?"

Ia terpana melihat wajahku. Apa? Ada lalat dihidungku, Hinata? Bibir mungilnya terbuka dan tak berkata apa-apa. Namun, kemudian ia mengangguk ragu-ragu. "I-iya, Kiba,"

Shino menatapku lurus. Saat tatapan kami beradu, ia merunduk lemas.

Apa?! Apa maksudnya ini? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Aku tidak mengerti,

"Ada apa, Shino?" Aku bertanya, sedikit menghardik mungkin.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa?! Aku 'kan hanya menghibur Hinata. Apa itu salah?! Memangnya yang kulakukan barusan salah?! Hoi katakan sesuatu!

"Sejujurnya, entah kenapa," Hinata berkata pelan. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak berharap akan disemangati seperti itu Kiba,"

Apa maksudnya? Hinata suka Naruto 'kan? Bukankah aku sebagai sahabatnya, seharusnya memberinya semangat selalu.

"Ke-kenapa, Hinata? Apa aku salah...?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit lemas. Apa dia sekarang membenciku? Apa aku mengucapkan suatu hal yang salah padanya tadi atau soal Naruto yang ia sukai?

"Tidak. Aku senang memiliki Kiba dan Shino yang selalu ada untuk memberiku semangat selalu, terima kasih," Jawabnya dengan lembut.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengurunkan niatku, Kiba,"

"Loh 'kok gitu?" Sekarang aku kaget sekali. Kok bisa?

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi," Ia melepas kedua tanganku. Hanya sekali kedipan mata, ia memelukku erat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya didadaku.

Shino mengangguk. Tapi, woy, ngomong dikit napa lu Shino!

"Aku merasa hari-hari-ku akan sangat hampa apabila kehilangan Kiba dan Shino,"

Sungguh!? Aku hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Aku juga merasakan itu, aku tidak ingin ada jarak diantara kita. Aku tidak ingin ada pembatas pada persahabatan kita.

"...Aku tidak ingin ada jarak diantara kita. Aku tidak ingin ada pembatas pada persahabatan kita yang erat,"

Bo-bohong. Hinata membaca pikiranku!? Ta-tapi, itukah yang kau pikirkan Hinata?

"Hanya itu yang kupikirkan sekarang Kiba,"

Oke, baiklah. Kau membaca pikiranku Hinata. Strike out. Home run. Hatrik. Touch down.

"Aku juga tidak ingin terpisah darimu Hinata,"

Wajah Hinata memerah, dan aku mulai sedikit salah tingkah. Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku kepunggungnya dan membalas pagutan erat ini. Berharap ia belum sempat melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"...Aku, aku menyayangimu Hinata. Tidak ingin kau menjauh,"

Dentuman hati Hinata seperti bersatu dengan detak jantungku. Dia lebih mengeratkan pagutannya padaku.

"Aku juga Kiba,"

Shino memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam celana panjang abu-abunya dan mengangguk, dan... dia tersenyum lagi!!

-o0o-

Hari sudah jam empat, dan kami beranjak dari sini. Dijalan pulang, Shino mengajak kami mampir ke kedai sushi Chouji dan kami menyetujuinya.

Ya udah, namanya jalan, ya kami jalan. Tapi pikiranku tersita oleh yang tadi itu.

Hm, aku tidak menyangka Hinata akan berkata seperti tadi.

"...Awas ada akar pohon noh nafas puppy,"

Yah sudahlah, yang penting kami masih seperti biasa dan kembali seperti normal.

"Kiba... awas dikakimu," Suara Hinata menggema di tengah lamunanku, terdengar sedikit cemas di kedua telingaku.

"Ap- waaaa!"

Ah~~ ini dia, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke depan. Gawatnya lagi didepanku adalah Hinata, dan 'bruuk', ha—h kau dengar 'kan, aku menabrak Hinata dan menghimpitnya dari atas.

Celaka dua belas, kedua gunung dadannya diwajahku dan, gya—aa tangan kananku meremas dada kirinya. Tida—ak!! Habislah aku...

"Kyaa, Ki-Kiba," Suara rintihan Hinata terdengar dikupingku, owh tidak Hinata, ma-maafkan aku. Ta-tapi ini, begitu...

"Ki-Kiba ja-jangan seperti itu,"

OH MY GOD!!! YOU CAN KILL ME NOW IF YOU WISH. Hei, bahasa inggrisku bagus juga 'kan?

TIDAK bukan itu! OH NO!! HYUGA FAMILY GONNA SUE ME!! MOM, SISTER!!

Kiba's Mom and Sister: Like hell we'll gonna help you. Go to hell.

NO, you meanie!!

"Ki-Kiba, ja-jangan diteruskan lagi, a-aku," Suara rintihan Hinata semakin berat juga kasar dan aku tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. OH, Junior!!

"Cukup. Tidak bisakah kau berdiri kembali seperti orang normal, Kiba?"

Shino menggerek kerah baju seragamku, dan aku terangkat—kembali kepijakan kakiku.

*Glek*

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata. Sungguh bukan maksudku untuk,"

Hinata berdiri dan menutup mulutnya saat menjawab, ia malu-malu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Kiba. Semuanya tidak disengaja,"

...

...

...

APA INI!! Sial! Ini semua gara-gara aku!

"Sudah cukup menyalahkan diri sendiri Kiba, ayo Hinata, kau juga Kiba,"

Kami berdua mengangguk dan Hinata berjalan disampingku.

Lengannya menyelinyap di antara lengan kiriku, dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku layangkan tangan kananku untuk menyentuh punggung tangan kanannya. Hinatapun memangkukan kepalanya di bahu kiriku. Begitu lembut, sentuhan dan perasaan ini. Membuatku hangat.

---

---

---

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Ayo, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Semoga kalian suka, dan katakan apa pendapat kalian. Semua jenis masukan diterima sepenuh hati. Monggo.

Kiba: What!? Cuma segitu?

Author: Mang mau seberapa banyak toh mas? Gak puas juga nyelemin muka kamu n ngeremes bebas sepuasnya begitu?

Kiba:...*Speechless*

**DISCLAIMER:** Kiba, Hinata, Shino, dan teman-teman Konoha lainnya owned oleh Kishimoto.


End file.
